Hero's Blue
by miki230
Summary: Continuation of ICIW Gilbert has been freed by Alfred and finally been reconnected with his bruder but he still feels uncomfortable dealing with what has happened Now its Alfreds turn to step in and be the hero or maybe they will save each other R&R!
1. Freedom

**Hero's Blue**

**So this is the continuation of I Can and I Will. I really recommend you read that first if you want to understand Gilbert/Prussia better!**

**I hope you all enjoy this cause I know I did!**

**Thank you all and please read and review!**

**Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

The cheers that rose up as the wall finally broke and the dust rose into the air were astounding. America had never heard such a thing. When his boss had told him of the peoples treatment and how it was their duty to save them since they were at fault for allowing them to be controlled, Alfred had known it was the right thing to do. Hearing their shouts though…he wished they could have done it sooner.

If he thought the sounds were astounding though, then the scene was even more amazing to the hero obsessed blonde. Out of that cloud of dust marched the people of east Germany and at the head, and old tattered Prussian flag flying from his hand was Gilbert…the embodiment of Prussia and Eastern Germany. As the older country passed off his flag to a citizen and slumped onto his dear younger brother, Alfred watched on, a sad smile on his face.

Injuries covered the once pristine white flesh of the arrogant albino and Alfred knew from his own days in the military that those wounds came not only from the treatment of his country but from a torture he must have endured on a physical level. Turning to glare at Russia, his face darkened considerably at the sight of the other man holding the Iron cross Alfred knew the two brothers (and Italy) treasured.

Casting a look back at the German brother's he could see tears streaming down both faces as they embraced and talked and shouted for joy. They had been separated for so long and Alfred wouldn't do anything to disrupt it. As his cold blue eyes turned back to the Russian, he saw Ivan place the cross back into his pocket and wait…as though something was coming. The man's cold violet eyes stared at the love between the two Germans with burning hatred.

Sure enough, when Feliciano stepped forward, Gilbert disengaged from Ludwig and spoke clearly; giving Alfred the chance to read his lips, as he told them he had one last thing to do. Turning his back on his brother and Allie he stepped slowly towards the Russian, his body trembling with either fear or anger, Alfred wasn't sure. When Gilbert passed him, Alfred could see determination in those eerie crimson orbs. Letting out a soft sigh at whatever the Prussian was going to do, Alfred fell into step behind the albino. He could tell by the stiffening in his shoulders that Gilbert knew he was there but the man didn't stop.

Instead, when he stood proudly before Ivan, his tormentor, Gilbert reached his hands up painstakingly slow to the buckle on the collar around his throat. As the loops slid free and the heavy leather strap was freed a red mark was left upon his throat. When it was off, he smirked at Ivan.

"I am free! You will never touch me again, this I swear! I am the awesomeness that is Prussia and my amazing self as well as my amazing people are hereby liberated from Mother Russia and Ivan Birginski!"

With that, he chucked the collar at Ivan though it fell short and turned away only to crash into the hard body that was Alfred.

"Wah, what do you want you hulking bucket of lard?"

Alfred just gave his famous smile and wrapped Gilbert in a tight hug. Gilbert could feel the thin wiry muscle of the other through his clothes and realized that although the other nation seemed bulky, he really wasn't. When the younger nation leaned down to rest his forehead on Gilbert's neck he could feel the tears slowly leaking and knew why the other was crying.

Just like Gilbert was always Awesome, Alfred was always the Hero…and it wasn't heroic to be crying, not even if they were tears of joy. Wrapping arms lightly around the taller blond, Gilbert smiled slightly (though to others it would look like a smirk) as he whispered softly.

"It's okay…thank you for helping me. You gave me hope so please, never change who you are. Always remember, Alfred…no, America, you are a true hero this day."

He felt a gentle kiss pressed to his raw skin before the younger stood and gave him a brilliant smile.

"Then please Gilbert…always remember that you are Awesome and never give in…"

With that, the American pulled out his infamous bomber jacket and draped the heavy material over Gilbert's shoulder's. For his part, Gilbert slipped his arms through the sleeves and held it tight. Next, and certainly the most amazing thing America could have done, Alfred slipped off his dog tags, something he is never supposed to do, and placed them around the Prussian's neck.

"Hold these for me…till you um…get your cross back."

With a small blush under his honey colored skin and a bright smile, Alfred wandered off whistling his national anthem. Feeling an arm wrap around his shoulders, Gilbert looked up into the bright blue eyes of his friend Francis.

"It's good to have you back Gilbert…that man really worked hard to make sure we all got you back. He has been beating himself up since the end of the war."

Another arm slung over him and he turned to look into the green eyes of Spain's Antonio.

"Si mi amigo, he really really cares about you and your people. I feel he has finally proven himself a true hero today."

Gilbert nodded.

"Ja, a true hero is someone that can see a mistake they made and, instead of covering it up, stand up to fight against it."

The other two parts of the trio nodded. Even though they normally only goofed off, they all knew very well when they needed to be serious and that time was now. Francis and Antonio knew Gilbert needed them to remain serious and strong for him because, for right now, he was malnourished and injured. Sure they had both seen him malnourished but injuries that didn't come from a battle were new to them.

Gilbert was the shortest but strongest of the three of them and what he lacked in height, he had always made up for in ego. Right now though, he just looked small. They would bulk him up though. They would return him back to what they had seen before and even more so, they would make him even better than that!

Until then though, all they could do is watch over him as the other Beilschmidt brother stepped forward saying he wanted to take Gilbert home and bandage his wounds. He could only smile when he saw the dog tags and jacket hanging from his brother's underfed frame.

As the brother's headed home with Feliciano tagging along behind them, Ludwig wondered if he should mention that Alfred had stopped by many times to plan with them but instead, the young nation would just sit and stare at the pictures of Gilbert.

When Germany looked in the rear-view though, for as he had pondered this, they had reached the car and were well on their way home, he saw Prussia out cold snuggled into the jacket and clutching the dog tags. It was then Ludwig decided to stay quiet about it until he felt it was right.

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

Alfred smiled at his boss while eating a big thing of doughnuts. Although he was in nothing but a muscle tee, he wasn't cold, Hero's never get cold! His super awesome boss, JFK smiled at him and clapped a hand on the nation's back.

"Aren't you happy we freed your friend and his people?"

Alfred nodded eagerly, drawing attention to the fact he no longer jingled. His boss looked down and frowned.

"What happened to your tags? You lose them Al?"

Alfred shook his head and smiled.

"No Sir, I gave them to someone important…I'll get them back some day."

With a smile, Alfred shoved a doughnut into his Boss's mouth and walked away. It wasn't till later that he wondered if shoving that doughnut at his boss caused the famous speech. Didn't matter to him though, as long as Gilbert was happy and safe again, Alfred would be happy and his hero senses would settle down again…For a nation, he was definitely happy that he would no longer feel like he had to sneeze.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Weeee! Chapter 1!**

**I know it's short but yay! At least it really does pick up right after I Can and I Will!**

**I hope all that read this without reading that go back and read it because I am really happy about that song!fic**

**Anyway!**

**Please REVIEW! I won't know if I should continue this is I don't get reviews so please please please! Review!**


	2. Healing

**Hero's Blue 2**

**A/N: Wah! I hope I get some reviews on this eventually!**

**I know it's not the best so far but it will get better! Trust me! I just had to crank the first chapter out cause it's set directly after I Can and I Will so I had to get it out there like that.**

**Anyway, this story is basically about Gilbert coming to terms with everything and reaching his own conclusions. **

**That being said! America/Alfred holds a big part in his coming to terms later but for right now, he is being bathed in love by his bruder. It's not until later that he really feels the need to deal with everything!**

**Anyway! Hope that clears everything up!**

**Ah! Yes, this won't be a very long story though! Maybe 5 chapters max!**

**Now! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Gilbert sighed as he lounged on the couch, his bruder and their resident Italian in the kitchen cooking him a big meal. They seemed desperate to make him gain weight, even the young Italian had been shocked to see the state the other was in when they had gotten home. It was the one of the first times Gilbert had seen Feli show true understanding.

_When they had returned home, his brother had carried him to bed since he had fallen asleep in the car. It was the next morning, when he was changing into real clothes that Feli had bust in on him to inform Gilbert that breakfast was ready._

"_Gilbert! Breakfast…." _

_The excitement had died on Feliciano's lips as he took in Gilbert's thin and damaged form. Eyes that were rarely seen slipped open as he calmly took in the injuries before smiling softly. _

"_Ve~ I won't say anything but come down when your dressed, you need to eat and pasta can make anyone gain weight!"_

_Gilbert gave a gentle smile and tapped a finger against his left hip before pressing his finger to his lips._

"_Thanks Feli…and thanks for having watched over my Bruder. This mark though…keep this mark a secret, Bruder would cry if he saw it and we don't want that."_

_Feliciano smiled again and nodded before closing his eyes and heading back down stairs, only telling Ludwig that Gilbert was changing and would be down in a few moments._

Gil was really thankful that Feli hadn't mentioned anything to his bruder other than the fact that he needed to eat. It had been a couple months since then and his wounds were well on their way to being healed except that one mark. As he brushed his fingers under the waist band of his uniform, touching the raised mark there, Gilbert sighed knowing he could never left the younger German see the mark.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Gilbert stood up, calling out that he would get it and rushed to the door, eager for something to do besides lounge around. Throwing open that heavy wooden door, he smiled happily at the three people on his door step.

Francis, Antonio and Alfred stood there, three different grins on their faces as they said their hellos. Gilbert snickered and waved them in, noting that each had something or other with them.

For America, he held a fluffy thing that at first glance looked like a plushy….until it _moved_.

"Erm…Alfred…what is that?"

Gilbert asked pointing at the weird thing. Alfred turned with a big grin as he thrust the marshmallow like thing towards him.

"This is an Ameri-mochi! Kiku made me a bunch of them so I decided to bring this one for you! Be careful though because they will try and eat your hair."

Gilbert hesitantly took the creature who looked up at him with the same big blue eyes of his human counterpart.

"Kyuun~"

Gilbert's face broke into a smile as sparkles danced in crimson orbs.

"Wah! He's so cute! Like when I found Gilbird!"

Alfred grinned like he just did the most amazing thing until Gilbert did something he hadn't thought of. The Albino saw the yellow strand of hair sticking up on the Mochi's head and he gave into the urge to pull it.

Two things happened as he did this. One was the mochi blushing and making a weird face along with a loud 'Kyuuuah' noise. The second, and much more shocking was Alfred dropping to his knees with his hands cupped over Nantucket and face flushed with big tears in his bright blue eyes.

"Erm…Al? What just happened?"

Gilbert slowly removed his hand from the strand and cuddled the little thing apologetically while watching the stunned American.

"Well…ahaha there is this weird flaw…apparently Nantucket and Nantucket mochi are connected…if you pull on the mochi one, I react."

Gilbert blinked while France bust out laughing and Spain patted the young country's head.

"Aww this is to great! Gilbert has control over our little super hero!"

Gilbert laughed but didn't say anything as he watched Antonio pull Al to his feet. Before France could make fun of him anymore, Feliciano stepped out with a big smile and motioned everyone into the kitchen. Alfred's mood visibly picked up when he saw the small Italian and the mention of food.

"Food!"

He yelled and ran into the kitchen. Gilbert followed with a smile and France trailed behind with Antonio. The extremely dense Spaniard threw an arm over Francis's shoulder and whispered softly.

"I haven't seen Gil like this except for when he found Gilbird… That expression, think he might be carrying a torch for the young American?"

Francis paused in his steps and thought for a moment before whispering back.

"He may but you of all should know, Tony…. What torture can do to a person. His ego is not only bruised, it cracked and shattered but it's rebuilding. Let's just watch on this one. We may be the bad touch trio but sometimes even we know when to stand back."

Antonio nodded but anything he intended to say was cut off when their Albino friend poked his head back into the living room.

"Come on guys, hurry up or you're gonna miss out on this awesome food!"

With a smile, the pair hurried into the kitchen to see Alfred gobbling down food with Ludwig trying his best to ignore the nation's bad eating habits. Feli was slurping down pasta and talking about how he wanted to go for a walk and the new cat he had found and why oh why wouldn't Doitsu~ let him keep it. Gil took the seat between his brother and Al, taking a big gulp of water before munching half heartedly at the food while talking to the to the others.

Francis took a seat with Antonio next to him, the room felt warm and Gil set his fork down so that he could just watch and listen. It was beautiful to be home…to have both old friends and new friends to talk to.

"Gilbert?"

Blinking slowly, Gilbert turned to face Al who was watching him, his own fork paused halfway to his mouth as he spoke. At the sound of his bruder's name, Ludwig also turned to Gilbert.

"Mein bruder eat! You need to gain back your weight if you ever want me to let you drink beer again or allow you to work out."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something when two things happened. One was Alfred reached forward and grabbed Gilbert by the chin, turning his head to face the younger blonde. The second was the fork he had previously paused in eating from shoved itself past the albino's pale lips.

"Eat."

Al spoke with a very serious frown on his face while the silver haired man's red eyes stayed locked with those ocean blue depths. His mouth worked of its own volition to eat the food even though his stomach protested mildly to the heavy food.

When he had cleaned all the food from the fork, Alfred smiled softly at him before turning to Feli.

"Can I borrow the kitchen?"

Ludwig and Feliciano, who hadn't seen Gilbert so complacent as to not complain to his treatment or Alfred so down to earth, could only nod slowly at the request. Grinning back at them, Alfred stood up and moved around the kitchen with everyone else watching him. It took about fifteen minutes before the young Nation sat down once more, in his hand was a bowl with steaming contents.

"Erm….what is that Al?"

Alfred smiled and held up a spoon full of the foggy contents.

"It's something that we give to people in America when they are sick. Just eat it, you'll like it."

Gilbert closed his eyes and opened his mouth for the food, whatever it was, praying that he wouldn't die. As Al shoved the spoon into his mouth slowly he smiled when Gilbert's face lit up, the flavor touching his tongue.

"It's sweet!" Gilbert cried as he swallowed the spoonful.

Alfred grinned and passed him the bowl.

"It's warm pudding. It's easy on the stomach and it has the calories to make you gain weight. From there you can add things like bread to your diet and then protein like chicken."

Ludwig blinked as he watched the exchange before speaking up.

"How do you know such a way to make him gain weight? I couldn't find much about this when I was looking."

Alfred paused for a moment, looking distinctly uncomfortable before speaking up.

"My…my people developed this diet for gaining weight at the end of the war… After the Russian's got the liberated to gain weight with hard bread and water we were allowed to feed them easily digestible foods such as softer breads, pudding and chicken. Since you already have him gaining weight and he isn't as weak as humans…it's easier to just give him pudding."

Alfred looked down as Ludwig visibly stiffened before smiling softly and reaching around his brother to clap the younger blonde on the shoulder.

"You may be more than a bit annoying but at least you are useful sometimes. Now I know how to make my bruder back to his former glory!"

Gilbert was too busy slurping down the warm pudding to remark on the conversation and he couldn't deny that having his brother doting on him didn't make him happy. As long as his brother focused on him so much, he could ignore all the things he knew he would have to focus on later. It didn't matter yet though, he didn't have to think of them just yet.

When the meal was finished, Alfred having left the blonde German with a list of foods for Gilbert to eat, their three guests left and Gilbert relaxed with his bruder and Feli. It wasn't long before the comfort and warmth, with his full belly gurgling happily, caused him to drift off to sleep on his Bruder's shoulder. He wasn't awake to hear Alfred come back, having left his gloves on the counter.

"Hey…why don't you let me carry him to bed while you take Feli home Ludwig?" Alfred spoke softly, looking down at the albino.

Ludwig stared at him carefully before motioning him forward.

"I don't quite understand why you have taken such an interest in mein bruder but I swear, Alfred, you hurt a hair on his head I will slaughter you and make WWII look like a walk in the park."

Alfred just smiled as he used his super strength to pick the slightly smaller but much lighter albino up.

"I'm not so worried about me hurting him…I'm more worried he'll never be able to accept me or anyone else into his heart again. Don't worry, I don't think I'll be the one hurting anybody, even if I am an idiot."

Giving a sharp whistle, causing the mochi with Gilbird on its head to follow quickly, Alfred climbed the steps and put the older nation to bed. He tucked him in and left the room quickly, leaving his mochi to comfort the man while he headed back down stairs.

He himself didn't know why he cared for the silverette as much as he did but he knew it had something to do with the strength he had seen in the other. It was like when he was young and had looked up to Arthur. This man's strength was greater than Arthur's in a way though…if only he could put his finger on it.

Leaving the house of the German brothers, he knew he would be spending quite a bit of time with them…that was for certain.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Not my best work but I am still having fun writing this story!**

**I hope you guys will review it this time!**

**It's a little hard to keep writing if no one comments so even one review would mean a lot!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. New Years

**Hero's Blue 3**

**Yay! So thank you my very first reviewers for reviewing this story!**

**I am very happy that you found it interesting enough to review and I promise I will keep up the good work!**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

The next visit Gilbert received from the blond was in the year 1999. It was a snowy and cold December and Alfred as well as a couple others had been invited for a party. It was a small one compared to the party Francis was holding on the same day but for Gilbert, it was a great way to enter the new year.

Alfred was happy to be invited by the albino even though it was even colder in Germany than it was in America at this time of year. He had only seen the older Nation a few times since and he was eager to see if Gilbert had gained his weight back. When he knocked nervously at the door he realized he was the first person to arrive even he was used to getting anywhere and everywhere late.

Wrapping his knuckles against the door, he waited only a few moments before the hyperactive albino banged open the door and jumped on the wide eyed blonde.

"Al! Glad you could make it! We are going to have so much fun at this party! I already broke open the alcohol!"

Alfred smiled cause he could smell the beer on the elder's breath and allowed himself to be drug into the building, looking around as he saw all the party favors. Only one thing was out of place…they were the only ones there, not even Ludwig or Feli. Blinking slowly at the white haired man he realized what had happened.

"No one…else showed up."

Gilbert admitted it as soon as he saw the blonde's expression but his smile quickly returned.

"That's fine though cause we have enough beer for thirty people and being alone is awesome!"

An odd thought passed through the blonde's mind as he wondered how many times the other had had to tell himself that but he let it go and just smiled in reply, grabbing the offered beer and chugging it.

"Let's get this super awesome party go~ing!"

At the sound of happiness in Gilbert's voice, Alfred couldn't help but want to make this the best party ever. Chugging another beer, he wiped out the big box of presents he had brought for the albino, they had missed Christmas together after all.

Inside the box were many different types of video games as well as a few board games that he was now really glade he had thought to buy. The smartest thing he had done was to check all video games to make sure none were made in Russia. He didn't know why he thought so carefully about the man but he knew this person had once been greater than even England in a way. It was because of that, he convinced himself, that he felt guilty for assisting in the destruction of his people and therefore, felt the overwhelming need to assist him in any way possible.

When he thought about these things, he couldn't help the need to protect that jerked through his soul. He chalked it up to his hero like nature but in a lot of ways, he knew deep down that it didn't.

"Wow! These are awesome! The horror games we are so playing!"

Alfred grinned and pulled his game controller out of the backpack he had drug with him for the New Year sleep over. He also pulled out a couple horror movies he had stuffed inside and bounced like a kid.

"Let's get changed, make some snacks then play games and watch movies all~ night long!" Alfred cheered and rushed to claim dibs on the bathroom. Gilbert stood by the TV for a moment before letting out a chuckle and heading to his own room.

The adult expression he made, one that was reminiscent to the smiles he had given his bruder when he was a child, would have been a shock to Alfred's system. It made the elder truly look as though he was such and even though the expression was gentle, his eyes betrayed his strength and showed just how powerful he could be. Although Alfred would always be physically strong and in a lot of way, emotionally, he could never truly match Gilbert. The man had seen too much compared to Alfred.

Gilbert stripped out of his button up shirt and black slacks to put on a black muscle tee and black pajama bottoms with little chicks all over them. Grabbing his favorite Gilbird shaped pillow and heading down stairs, Gilbert couldn't help but laugh at the site of Alfred in his pajamas.

"Did you commission Yao to make you kids pajamas in your size?" his laughter grew as he took in the blush that decorated Alfred's cheeks.

The blonde haired boy stood there wearing Super Man pajama bottoms and a black oversized tee shirt with the super hero's logo. Walking past the stuttering nation, he fetched all sorts of snacks that he had bought for the party, ignoring the fact that these snacks were supposed to be for more than two people and carried them out to the living room in time to see Al getting everything set up.

They started with a few games regardless of the fact that they were horror games. Gilbert found them amusing as he gobbled down M&M's like they were going of style. Alfred turned to the albino with big eyes though true fright hadn't gotten into them yet since these were just games and he could destroy the scary things.

"Aren't you scared man? This is some fucked up stuff!"

Gilbert just laughed and clapped the younger on the back, the beer he had picked up in his other hand splashing slightly.

"I have seen much much worse Kid! You're talking to the great me! Nothing scares the Awesomeness of Prussia! Kesesesese"

Alfred nodded slowly before returning.

"Well I'm the Hero and nothing scares me!"

Gilbert snickered to himself and put down the controller before rummaging through the movies Alfred had brought with him and holding up 'The Grudge'.

"If nothing scares ya, then watch this with me!" Alfred stared at the movie before gulping nervously. He hadn't watched that one yet and just the thought on the trailers his country had released on it scared him.

"A-ah! Let's watch it, not a problem man!"

Gilbert saved their game and replaced the disk with the movie. As the previews scrolled across the scream, he gathered pillows from the linen closet (Not caring that his brother would be pissed) and a bunch of blankets. He spread them around and smiled at Al.

"Get comfortable. We have beer, snacks and a comfortable place to sleep for our 'Super Awesome Heroic Sleep Over of Awesomeness!'."

Alfred couldn't help the laugh he gave at the name as he climbed onto the blankets and curled up like a big cat. Gilbert curled up next to him and pressed the start button for the movie, the lights were all out and the darkness outside made for perfect horror movie watching…

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

Alfred clung to Gilbert, big tears in his eyes as the screen finally went to the ending credits. The Albino laughed and held Al close to his chest, not minding the weight but still finding it all too funny that the super power was truly scared of ghosts.

"Come on now, you can't be that scared! It's just a movie."

Alfred whimpered when Gilbert tried to pull away and used his strength to hold the elder nation closer.

"Don't leave me alone!"

Gilbert stopped laughing and held still as he looked down into the bright blue eyes. The tears that swam in them slowly started to spill over his cheeks and Gilbert came to the realization that this wasn't Alfred F. Jones, the United States of America. The one he was looking at now was Alfie, the barely 19 year old in human terms boy who had been raised sheltered from everything by his elder brother.

Brushing the tears away, Gilbert rocked the younger back and forth humming a German tune that used to calm Ludwig back when he was afraid of thunder storms. When the young man stopped shaking and his tears stopping over flowing, Gilbert pulled back slightly too look him in the eye. His red eyes were gentle and calming to the frightened man.

"Sometimes I forget that for all your big size and strength…your younger then my bruder. Your barely more than a boy…"

Those glassy eyes stared up at him like those of a child and even though the face was that of a man, the innocence was that of just that…a child.

"You're so gentle…that's why you get into other people's lives…you want to help."

As he spoke, his voice was soft and soon, Al found himself lost in it. His fears were gone and replaced with a need for warmth and love he hadn't felt since the revolutionary war. Back then, all he had wanted was to make everyone happy but he had ended up hurting the one person who gave him love and now, he hadn't felt that kind of care since. Until now that is. Here in Gilbert's arms, he felt safe again, like he didn't have to be the hero and protect everyone.

As his eyes slipped to half mast, he leaned closer to the lips that spoke those beautiful words and when the sound stopped he froze. His eyes widened slightly at the soft smile on Gilbert's face as he tucked a hand against one sun kissed cheek.

"Alfred…I want to kiss you but I don't know if I'm drunk or your tears are just that beautiful."

Alfred wanted to sound manly…he wanted to take charge. Yet he knew, as he looked into those gentle red eyes that he wasn't in charge here…and he probably never would be. Parting his lips slowly, he mouthed three little words that ended the turmoil within both of them.

"Then kiss me…"

As he uttered those three sweet words, Gilbert leaned down and pressed his lips against Alfred's. It was gentle and sweet, nearly innocent. It was Gilbert kissing all of Alfred's fears away and promising to be there to battle those fears every time. Alfred knew he had found a real friend in Gilbert and maybe…maybe this kiss would mean something more down the road.

They both knew this would be slower than slow, neither was ready for a relationship on any means but if they could be closer it was fine with them. Alfred was facing to many things than just being a nation. He had to deal with the fact that friends he made may never be kept as long as he was a nation. That was why Gil was so precious.

Gilbert wasn't a nation any longer. He was a man, though not human by any means, and this meant he was safe. For Gilbert, he had things he had to get past before he could take more steps then this for now. He knew that this kiss was small but it would get them through the night and through many more…Gilbert was sure of that.

As he pulled away from a gently blushing Al, he smiled sweetly and tucked a peace of hair behind the other's ear.

"Sleep now Al, mein bruder will be home soon and you need your sleep Mein süss so."

Alfred didn't even bother asking what that meant as he rested his head against Gil's chest, a small yawn parting his still tingling lips. That was his first real kiss…sure he had kissed Arthur on the cheek and even on the lips once but it was all with the innocence of a child. This was real.

Gilbert's pale hand gripped the blanket and pulled it over them as he sunk into the softness of his pillow. Many thoughts flittered through his head as younger boy snored softly on his chest but he didn't want to think about them. He knew this probably wasn't the smartest thing for him to have done but he didn't mind. Weather it was good or bad, it would just be. He wasn't so willing to give it all up.

As the clock struck midnight, he couldn't help but give a soft chuckle and card his hand through Al's hair, whispering softly.

"We missed the fireworks and your ball drop…I wonder if you'll be upset in the morning or if you'll even realize it is now the year 2000."

Yawning himself, Gilbert held the other as close as possible before drifting off as well.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

A very drunk Feli stumbled through the door with Ludwig trailing behind. They tried to be quiet, not wanting to wake Gilbert as they stalked through the living room. Ludwig sporting a lovely blush and Feliciano reached over to pinch his ass for the umpteenth time.

When he jumped and almost tripped over the sleeping figures, he let out a muffled curse and looked down at the pile of blankets in reds and blacks.

'_Gilbert?'_

He wondered looking around only too hear a rather interesting growl. Sharp red eyes looked over the blankets as a blonde head was uncovered by the movement. Ludwig's eyes were as big as saucers when he heard his brother's voice snarl at him reminding him of the years before and during the war when he had done something the elder didn't approve of.

"Mein bruder, bed, now. Speak in morning. Ignore him and go fuck to your heart's content but don't wake him."

Ludwig nodded and grasped Feli by the arm, running up the steps and bolting into his room. The door snicked behind him as he locked it and turned to Feli who asked him why Al was in bed with Gilbert.

"I don't know, not asking right now…." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "I haven't seen him like this since he lost Roderick to Eliziveta. After that he was just how you saw him during the war…now though…"

Ludwig shook it off, he could contemplate his bruder's strangeness another time. For now, he wanted to forget about it all. Pulling Feli into a kiss, he sighed softly and relaxed, leaving the questions till morning.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**OKAY! I know this was kinda strange and yeah, Gil was really gentle and Al wasn't all hero-like but I felt this was a better way to go.**

**I like it like this because it lets them connect better!**

**Anyway! Thank you to all who reviewed this! I love you and thank you all so much! **

**Please review this chapter as well and I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	4. Dating?

**Hero's Blue 4**

**A/N: Yay! I really liked writing the other chapter I thought it was cute.**

**This one will start the morning after and then include a time skip so it may be a bit long but please bear with it.**

**I think I must take back what I wrote before when I said this would only be five chapters, looks like it is going to be a bit longer lol.**

**I know everyone is a bit OOC in this but please bear with it! Thank you!**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

As the morning sun broke through the windows, Alfred snuggled further into the covers and his pillow. It was so warm and comfy…he never wanted to move if it meant being held…

Held…..

Wait….._held!_

Sitting bolt upright, the cover's pooling around his hips, Al stared down into the drowsy face of Gilbert Beilschmidt. His face flushed considerably at the thought of last night and that simple kiss along with the fact that he had slept extremely well while resting on the elder's chest. Doing his best to cover his blush, he coughed into his hand and looked every which way while stuttering softly.

"M-morning Gil!"

He covered the stutter with enthusiasm because Hero's are always energetic!

From the look on Gilbert's face though, he hadn't succeeded in hiding anything from those brilliant red eyes, which darkened slightly at the sound of Al's voice. Gil sat up slowly, his body protesting slightly from the hard ground but he ignored it in favor of teasing the younger blonde.

"Mornin'."

His voice was husky with sleep and Al could barely repress the shiver that went up his spine. The albino reached out, catching Alfred off guard, grabbing the blonde's chin and forcing their eyes to meet. The American wanted to protest but he realized quickly that the other was searching for something and relaxed, letting Gilbert stare at him.

He could see the moment it clicked and new that whatever was being searched for, it had been found. Pulling away, the smile he got was well worth it when Gil ruffled his blonde hair and stood.

"Glad you don't regret it… I was a little worried. Worrying and regret are unawesome!"

Al smiled and went to speak when he paused, staring intently at the elder. Gilbert had stretched his arms above his head causing the black shirt to ride up over pajama bottoms that had already slipped low on slim hips. It wasn't that silvery skin that caught his eyes though…it was the odd black mark on his left hip. The stricken look that flashed through his eyes as Gilbert looked down at him told the albino that Alfred knew.

He didn't even struggle when Al grabbed his waist band to reveal the entire mark, only waited for the younger to speak.

"… He branded you…"

"Ja."

"I'll kill him."

"Don't. It's over and you saved me. This is just a reminder of surviving that bastard."

"So having the sickle and hammer branded onto your hip and hiding it from your brother doesn't bother you?"

Alfred's voice was harsh as he said the last part and Gilbert turned, saddening gripping the boy's hair tight and making him look him in the eye. Those large blue eyes were once more glistening with tears as he stared.

"You shouldn't cry over these things Alfred. It's the past and for now, I won't tell Mein Bruder."

His other hand moved down to cup Alfred's cheek and brush the tears away with his thumb as a chill filled his voice. He hadn't wanted to see those stunning tears like this.

"Keep this our secret dear America."

He saw the flinch as he used the younger country's official name before anger filled his gaze. Before Gilbert's could say another false cruelty, Al punched him square in the gut, bringing the elder to his knees.

"Don't do that! I don't care if you want to hide it but don't shut me out! You're no better than Iggy if you just shut me out and keep me in the dark!"

Gilbert was trying to suck in air from the punch as he knelt on the same level as Al. His words made sense and even he had to cringe at the fact that he had just been so unawesome…that attitude had never got him anywhere. During the war, it kept him strong for his bruder. During his imprisonment, it had kept him sane. Before Alfred though…it seemed like weakness.

"I'm sorry…and believe me when I say it because apologizing is unawesome…but I forget. You're not that weak that I have to protect you from everything."

Leaning up now that he had regained his breath, Gilbert pressed a gentle kiss to Alfred's lips again before pulling back. Al froze for a second before pouting but his tears had noticeably stopped.

"If you understand then it's fine. Just remember, I'm the hero! That means I have to protect you too…even if it's from yourself."

The blue eyed man got a distant look in his eyes as he continued speaking.

"Your just like Iggy in a lot of ways. He always tried to protect me from anything dark…even when the dark things directly hurt him, he wouldn't let me ask. In the end, when I found out what dark thing I had to fear, I turned it to hate. Hate for being kept in the dark, and hate for that person for hurting my brother. So I freed him from me because I was the reason he was hurt and I protected him instead."

Prussia blinked for a moment before grasping exactly what Al was talking about.

"Ah, you mean Blair and his obsession with Arthur. Yeah, the Scot has some downfalls and number one is jealousy. Without Conner I think he would have killed Arthur a long time before this but you know, Francis, even if you don't like him all that much, isn't gonna let anything happen to his rival, that would be too unawesome!"

Alfred smiled again and nodded that he knew before looking towards the stairs, the sound of shuffling feet registering.

"Looks like everyone is awake, means we can get some breakfast."

This time, both stood up and went to sit at the table while a fully dressed and groomed Ludwig walked in with a boxer clad, half asleep Italian in tow. The blonde German took one look at Alfred and blushed profusely before turning to his brother.

"So do we get an explanation now Bruder?"

The Prussian smirked, his canine glinting as he spoke, one arm sneaking it's way around Alfred's shoulders.

"Nothing more than us getting a little closer Bruder. Didn't you tell me you wanted me to make friends?"

Ludwig flushed again and stuttered before giving up and walking to the stove, slipping into his pink apron. Alfred just leaned back, not minding that arm around him and stared off into space, remembering all the times he had sat in this kitchen wishing Gilbert could have been here. Now that he was, the kitchen, no the house! felt put back together, as though a missing puzzle piece was back.

Ludwig placed large stacks of pancakes in front of the three at the table along with a big container of maple syrup. Al couldn't help but smile as he grabbed the bottle and touched the logo that had Mattie's signature in the center of the Canadian flag.

"You got this from my bro…"

Gilbert took the bottle to smother his pancakes and nodded.

"Yep, he dropped by all us who got liberated and gave us maple syrup. I here Liet and Eduardo were very happy to get that. Don't know 'bout Raivis though."

Alfred nodded and jerked his shoulders, mentally noting that he will have to check on the small Latvian. Digging into his own pancakes he watched Gilbert out of the corner of his eyes. He couldn't help but smile as he took in the dog tags he hadn't noticed before.

When Gilbert had polished off his stack of pancakes (faster than Alfred for once) He stared at the left over syrup for a bit. Suddenly, just as Al swallowed his last bite, the albino spoke up with a hesitant voice.

"Ludwig, Feliciano, do you two love each other?"

Ludwig nearly choked on his pancakes as he sputtered and had to take a gulp of water. The normally spacy Italian opened golden eyes to stare at Gilbert who spoke up again.

"Feli..erm, don't worry about answering that right now, I know this is going to be a bit difficult. Mein Gott you two are troublesome." With a small laugh he continued. "Feli, you remember Holy Rome right?"

Feli's eyes watered as he took a breath and nodded slowly.

"Good. So, you know me and him fought at one point and that he lost right?"

Feliciano's eyes darkened and he nodded again.

"Well…what if I told you I changed it so that he didn't die but in return…he lost all of his memories of you?"

At this, Feli gasped with his eyes wide and his head shaking back and forth as though he refused to acknowledge it.

"It's true. Ludwig, you used to be Holy Rome before you became Germany. When you died, I couldn't stand it, hell you were just a kid, so the Awesome me changed your country into Germany. There was an adverse effect though because it took some time. That effect is you lost all memories of Chibi-talia."

Ludwig stared at Gilbert for a long while before looking at Feli then at the table.

"So…it's okay for us to be in love?"

Feli broke the silence with the soft question as he stared at Ludwig, for once his feelings shimmering in those golden orbs.

"Ja…"

Ludwig took Feli's hand before eating the rest of his breakfast, the Italian smiling happily and letting his eyes slip closed once more. Gilbert leaned on Alfred's shoulder and closed his eyes tiredly. Even though his body was mostly healed, his energy was low and his emotions were always on edge making him exhausted. Al just smiled and let the silverette relax.

When breakfast was done, Al changed into his extra set of clothes (A black hoody with dark denim jeans) and slung his pack onto his shoulder.

"Ha ha ha Kiku owes me 20 bucks! The world didn't end!"

Gilbert snickered as he relaxed on the couch, his own pajamas replaced with a black band tee and leather pants.

"Kesesese this means you're taking a trip up to his place now?"

Gilbert did good at hiding the jealousy from his voice. He had been hoping the blonde would hang out at his house longer.

"Yeah, he wanted me to come up yesterday but well…" The younger's face flushed darkly as he spoke. "I said no cause I wanted to spend time with you…"

Gilbert blushed slightly and reached out to grab the tall nation's hand, sending him sprawling on to the couch and against Gil.

"The awesome me enjoyed your company."

With a smirk, he kissed the flushing nation once more, this time pressing hard but not going any further. It wasn't that he was afraid to kiss or some sappy thing like that. It was he had a feeling the kid didn't know much about anything…and he wanted to be the one to drag it all out.

Standing slowly, Alfred blue eyes darted around wildly while a hand pressed against his tingling lips and he spoke softly.

"I won't be able to stop by for a while…but I'll see you soon man."

With that, the American slipped out of the door and out of Gilbert's world for the next year. They stayed in contact and came to terms with feelings that they wanted to sort out in person and when they finally could, the year was 2001…

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Gilbert's lounged in his chair while fussing with his tie. It had been so long since he wore his old military uniform and right now it was serving to annoy him. Every time he touched the knot though, he saw the look Alfred gave him from across the room and knew they were both thinking the same thing…his cross.

"Ah! West! This is so boring and why do I have to sit anywhere near _Russia_?"

The albino nation asked angrily. He couldn't understand Switzerland's need to torture him after the hell the bastard had put his people through. The only one sitting between them was Romania and the female country looked really out of place.

Afghanistan was looking particularly disgruntled and sad that day while America kept shivering like there was a chill. Standing up since they hadn't started the meeting yet, Gilbert made his way to Alfred and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?"

Al looked up at him nervously and nodded, his bravado winning out.

"Yeah man…just uh well…I feel like something is about to happen and I don't really know what…but um…can I come stay with you for a bit man? After the meeting and all?"

Gilbert ran a hand through the golden locks like the doting boyfriend he was and nodded. It was surprising really, as he thought the word over in his mind. They hadn't really spoken about dating but it became common for them to refer to each other as such. The pair hadn't said anything to anyone with the exception of Ludwig and Feli.

As Gilbert pet the younger's hair and ignored the rest of the group, those blue eyes trailed behind him to lock on something.

"Hey, Gil, can you give us a minute?"

Red eyes cut over his shoulder as he turned to see the Afghan nation behind him with a sad look. Nodding, the silver haired man stepped away to lean against the wall next to Hungary.

"Aadel has been acting weird…" the woman commented.

Gilbert stiffened but kept his mouth closed, sweat dropping when she turned to him with her eyes gleaming evilly.

"Forget about that though…are you two dating!"

Gilbert made a note of staring at Aadel and Alfred instead of Eliziveta.

As he watched, he noticed one thing. Alfred had squared his shoulders and Aadel was looking particularly depressed about whatever they were discussing…or not!

Gilbert stepped forward just as Aadel raised his fist and slammed it into Al's left eye. Every Nation jumped up weather to defend or just out of shock as Aadel sniffled and apologized very loudly. It was Al's answer though that made everyone freeze.

"It's alright man. I knew this was coming so go on, get outta here before something happens."

Aadel grabbed Iraq's hand and drug him out as well, the two countries hurrying out while everyone else rushed to Alfred's side, the Prussian getting there first.

"Al!"

"Alfie!"

"Alfred!"

Three different nations turned to look at each other and they assisted the blond nation. One was the blonde headed Canadian brother of Al (and the third person to call out.) The one with the nickname though was Arthur who glared at Prussia.

"Guys, don't fight."

Alfred stood before either of the three countries could get there with Ludwig reaching out to hold him steady.

"Damn…this is gonna hurt like a bitch in the morning."

Alfred covered the obviously hurt eye with one hand and even though he had big tears welling in the undamaged sapphire, he spoke strongly.

"Gilbert, can you come with me to get my stuff…"

Gil nodded and put an arm around the blonde's waist, leading them both out of the room.

As they walked away, all hell broke out. Everyone was question Ludwig over the relation between the two when Feli stood up and announced they were dating. The largest surprise came from Russia who stood and called out lightly.

"This is for the best, Da? Prussia needs someone to love and Alfred needs someone who is not England, yes. The more important thing here is what of America's people and poor Afghanistan and Iraq?"

Everyone stopped and nodded, knowing that they had bigger things to discuss besides this. For the Nation's themselves though, this would blow over quickly. Alfred though would hurt for his people…the poor young nation always did.

As everyone filed out to go talk to their bosses, one thing caught the somber German's eye. Russia was leading a nervous Latvia out by the hand with a small but genuine smile.

'_I'll have to be sure to let Alfred know about this when he is feeling better…I think Bruder still has something he needs to work out with the Slavic man…."_

Ludwig led out Feli and headed home, now was the time to take care of Alfred, not worry about old hatred.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Wah! So this is probably not my best and I made you guys wait such a long time but I hope you enjoyed it and don't ditch it because of this!**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Gilbert will give you a big hug of awesomeness if you do!**


	5. Release

**Heroes Blue 5**

**So I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I know that I hit on a rather touchy subject but for character development, it was NECESSARY!**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Gilbert stared out the window of the plane he sat on alone. He had never thought to see this landscape again…to feel this cold…and he was only here for one thing. _An End_

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~ **

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

After he had brought Alfred back to Germany with him the blonde seemed nervous and unsure of himself. It had taken both Gilbert and Ludwig to convince the American that they had to bandage his eye which was swollen closed and an ugly purple/black color. After that, his little blue eyed drug ditched them to curl up in Gilbert's room and refused to come out.

The only one he allowed in and out was Feli and when Gilbert finally got annoyed at sleeping on the couch instead of with his lover, all hell broke loose.

It started with Gilbert banging the door open, the door frame cracking as the lock snapped. Alfred jumped up, ready to fight but got tangled in the blanket and fell back onto the bed. The Prussian jumped onto the bed instantly, pinning the taller blonde beneath him.

"Alfred! What the hell is wrong with you, aren't you supposed to be a hero!"

He wasn't prepared to be met with the tear stained red rimmed eye of his lover.

"I don't feel like a hero right now! My people died, and then, instead of doing something heroic…we're declaring war on Aadel and his lover Iraq….and now, now! I realized that as long as we're nations we shouldn't have friends…because when our bosses fight, we only get hurt!"

The boy choked on a sob before continuing.

"I…I only wanted to make friends but every time…every time I get hurt and I can't stand it anymore! I don't want to get hurt anymore, I just want to disappear…those are the lucky countries."

Tears poured from Alfred's eyes as he sobbed quietly. Gil couldn't believe it…the boy he cherished didn't want to be here anymore. Relaxing his grip on the younger's wrists, Gilbert pressed their foreheads together and spoke softly.

"When I was captured…I felt the same way. That if, maybe I could disappear; I wouldn't have to feel such horrible pain. Now though, I want to live and you know why those who disappear aren't the lucky ones?"

Al growled out softly, his voice strained with tears.

"Because they leave us behind to feel the tortures in their place?"

Gil shook his head fiercely.

"NO! It's because they lost everything before they were able to disappear! Everything! So as long as you have a single thing, a single person to believe in your existence then you won't disappear and it means…Al, it means you're real. That you are here and can move forward… To me, it means your mine…"

Alfred eyes stared up at him before long arms wound around the albino's back, pulling him close. Everything the blonde had kept inside, choking back sobs and tears came free as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Every scream and sob wracking his body with trembles matched the walls which trembled with the force of his shrieks.

Feliciano held onto Ludwig and sobbed silently as those screams sounded through the house. He kept asking a question Ludwig didn't have the answer to.

'_Why didn't their bosses understand… They were people too! They loved to…they felt too…and they hurt too…'_

When the screams subsided to nothing and both crying boys had drifted to sleep, the two brothers met.

"Bruder…there is something I want to tell you."

Gilbert nodded.

"Same here."

"Well…I'll start with the easiest. I hope you really love him Gilbert because he has sat in this house and stared at your pictures hating himself for not saving you…and now that he has you, don't let him go."

Gilbert smiled and nodded before turning serious again.

"What the rest, West?"

Ludwig sighed; his bruder knew him to well sometimes.

"Latvia, he seems to still be with Russia even after declaring his freedom and I think, for you to be able to truly love Alfred, you need to clear things up with Ivan and a good way to start is to talk to Raivis."

Gilbert stiffened and nodded before taking a seat.

"Ludwig…One day, I will disappear from this world and I don't know when. Until then, I am going to cherish every moment of time we have but to do that, I need to cover one thing with you."

The albino man took a deep breath and stared at the pale blonde. Ludwig felt small under his brother's gaze and finally it hit him, this was the man he had known when he was little…the one who destroyed everything that stood in his way…

"Ludwig, you will never fully understand the tortures I went through over there. The biggest being leaving you here to face whatever alone. Looking back, I realize now that you still had friends and people who cared even as your body was ravaged with pain. You even had someone to love."

At this, Ludwig glanced over at the sleeping Italian.

"West, I had no one. Not even the Baltic's could show much concern for me under threat of punishment but I didn't care. As long as I could stand tall someday it would never matter. There was time though that I didn't care if I died. At that time, I had truly lost everything and then…Leit told me something shocking. He told me Alfred was coming for me."

A soft smile broke through the serious look on the man's face.

"Now…after all this time, I need to be the one who is strong again and I plan to be. But first, you're right. I need to finish things with Ivan."

And two days after that, Gilbert came down the steps with his bags and the shoulder of his shirt soaked in tears. All he asked was that they watch over Alfred.

"And if I'm not back in a month, send Eliziveta out to find me."

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

And this brought Gilbert to the plane as it flew into Russia. He had called Toris before he left, confirming that Raivis would be alone at Ivan's house when he got there. Things would be easier if he could talk to the small Baltic before facing Ivan.

The one thing that gave him peace as he stared down at the land he hated so were the dog tags around his neck and the heavy bomber jacket. Turning away from the window, Gilbert waited for the plane to land before standing slowly, it had been a tiresome flight…and now that was a drive until he reached his darkest destination.

The black suit and tie contrasted sharply with his pale skin and hair but he felt like he was heading to a funeral…his own funeral…

"Damn, it's always so fucking cold here!"

He looked all around, burying his nose in the soft black scarf around his neck before catching sight of the sign reading **Gilbert Jones**. He had used this name because Germany had had to inform him that Gilbert Beilschmidt and Prussia were both on the terror list for Russia.

Getting in the back of the black sedan, Gilbert's red eyes shone eerily over his scarf, the driver noticeably not looking at him in the rearview.

"Where to Sir?"

Blinking slowly, Gilbert mumbled out the address and watched the small amount of shock on the driver's face as he relaxed.

"Ah! You must be a Nation, wow, you're the third one I have had in my car. I have picked up Mr. Russia a few times and that little one…Latvia! What country are you?"

Gilbert wanted to cringe as the Russian grated on his ears. It had been so long since he had heard the sound and hearing it now…burned. He answered anyway, his Russian as flawless as it had been beat into him…

"Prussia…I am the awesomeness of Prussia…"

That sentence, that normally carried such pride, sounded sad even to his own ears and judging by the look the man gave him before clearing his throat with no other words confirmed it.

Closing his eyes and leaning back, he listened to the soft Russian music and let his mind wander. Old wounds that had long since healed ached and that tell-tale pain in his lower back reminded him of everything that was taken from him. Under his jacket, pale fingers clutched the cool mental of Alfred's dog tags and he could only pray everything went well.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Red eyes snapped open as the engine cut off signaling their arrival.

"Sir? We have made it to the destination, would you like help with you bag?"

Gilbert shook his head and climbed out of the vehicle, the snow crunching under his boots as he stared up at the huge house. It had been awhile since he had seen it. Back then, everything was a blur of pain and agony as he was drug through the front door bloody and defeated. Now…here he was walking through the door under his own power.

"Didn't I survive this long so I could free myself from here? Not come back…"

He removed his things and started towards the door which opened to show the smiling face of Raivis, the small Latvian.

"Gilbert! You made it, how was your flight?"

The blonde boy ushered him in and out of the frigid air quickly with a bright smile and a gentle air.

Gil couldn't help but smile as he stepped inside the house and put his things down. Everything was still the same as it had been all those years ago…When Raivis ushered him towards the table, he finally took in the albino's attire and sighed softly.

"It seems we have much to talk about…"

The Prussian man nodded and took the offered seat. Neither commented that he still held onto the dog tags.

"Raivis…why do you stay here?"

The Latvian smiled and stood, going around the kitchen and preparing tea.

"Well…I'm not sure of that myself. Isn't the question you want to ask 'How does he treat you?' or should I be asking why do you feel the need to ask… You want to put an end to this am I right Gil?"

The man flinched. Anger and shame flared as he slammed his fist against the table…just in time to hear the door open again.

"Raivis~ I'm…"

The man's voice died off as soon as he saw who was sitting at their table. His smile never stopped though as he stared at Prussia.

"Ivan."

"Gilbert."

Raivis ran out of the kitchen and jumped between the two as though they would fight but each stayed respectfully where they were.

"I'm sorry…I seem to be intruding in my own house, da."

Gilbert flinched.

"No, 's my fault for not letting you know I was coming into the country…" he grumbled out.

Raivis could feel the tension raising and turned to Ivan.

"Welcome home Ivan…"

The paler blonde giant seemed to finally notice his counterpart and his smile grew as he raised a hand, pressing hard on the younger's head.

"Wah! I'm sorry Mr. Russia, I know I should have let you know that he was coming over but I think you two should work things out!"

Gilbert didn't seen the man let up, nor did his see the smile soften on the taller one's face. He didn't even notice when Raivis smiled happily at him…he just saw red. The only thing rushing through his mind was 'I'm Sorry' over and over in Russian. With that sound, he stood and felt his fist collide with something…

"Ivan!"

Gilbert could barely hear the shouts as his eyes cleared slightly. He could see Ivan, holding one dark cheek, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. He could see his hand reach out and grab the tall man by his collar and he could hear the words he spoke.

"You son of a bitch! You still have to torture us! Still? Why! Why don't you tell him what you did to me? How you beat me! How your took everything from me! Or how bout this…Raivis! Did you know this man raped me! Every day every day! And for what!"

Gilbert collapsed to his knees, tears streamed from his eyes as he sobbed openly. Raivis was helping Ivan up, mumbling softly in Latvian while Ivan argued back something about this being his problem. Gilbert didn't know…he didn't care. Before either could finish what they were discussing, he ran out of the room and up the stairs…back to the bedroom he remembered from all those years ago.

The room was dusty, the chain was still connected to the head board and the bloody sheets still sat on the bed. No one seemed to have touched it since he was here… Sinking into the dusty blankets, he let his mind fill itself with blankness.

When he next noticed things, it was lighter outside and there was a knock on the door.

"C'me in…" His voice was rough…probably from crying.

"Gil? Um…I know you probably don't want to hear this but…well… Ivan loves me. He loved all of us but well…he just doesn't know how to show it."

Gilbert rolled over and stared at the small boy in his doorway.

"When I was trapped in this room" his hand went up to grab the chain "I never felt love of any type from him. I felt anger and hatred."

The boy sighed.

"I won't make excuses for him. He hated you because you didn't obey him and to him, obedience meant love. He hated you for not loving him and at the same time, for being able to love without fear. You had your brother, he has a sister who can't talk to him and another that stalks him."

Gilbert flinched and sat up.

"If he hadn't treated me the way he did…thought I never would have listened, I could have shown him the same love I show West. Do you understand Raivis…Ivan?"

The giant of a man stepped out from behind the door, his smile still there though it trembled slightly at the corners.

"I never hated you before the war. Our bosses can't decide that. I think there is a reason I am still alive…"

Ivan tilted his head to the side and waited.

"I'm alive to show you all the mistakes of the past. Ivan, you want everyone to become one with Russia but can't you be happy with Raivis wanting to stay with you as a human, not a nation?"

He paused and thought about it.

"We all exist as long as people believe in us. Even if it's only one person, we will exist so we should use that time to love with all we have. I'm too old to be holding a grudge…and now, I think I can face the man I love with everything I am."

The conviction in the albino's voice broke every resolve in the Russian man as he reached in his pocket slowly. The sound of metal clinking softly made the other two look up as Ivan held out a beautiful black Iron Cross.

"Prussian garbage…that's what I called you when I took this da? You still are garbage and your still Prussian…but with that comes pride that my people did not have. In your country this is an honor or something…take it and get out…I don't want to see you when I get back from work."

With that, he tossed the medal across the room and stalked out with a small real smile that neither male was allowed to see.

Catching the Cross out of the air, Gilbert held it close to his chest and stood, eyes dark with emotion that he hadn't felt in a long while.

"Raivis…There is a reason we were all created and I think it was to prove that weather we are humans or nations…we should love against all odds. Love him and stay with him and one day, you will both see."

With that, Gilbert left just like he did back then. The sun following him and the wind cried out his release as he walked away. There were no shouts of freedom, no cries of salvation as he crossed back into Germany but there was still that sense of Prussian pride as he looked around at the people with their heads high and smiled on their faces.

Smiling to himself, his mind replaying how awesome he must look right now, his thoughts turned to a certain blonde haired blue eyed man that was waiting for him.

'_Ah… so this is what Grandpa Germania and Old Fritz always spoke about… Love… Ja, I wanna kiss him when I get back.'_

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Wah, this was a good long chapter to write! And now, I think there are only two more chapters left! The M rated obligatory smut chapter is next and then, the epilogue! **

**Look forward to it!**

**And Please**

**REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU!**


	6. Welcome Home

**Heroes Blue 6**

**Wow, it's been a short but eventful time and we find ourselves in the home stretch already.**

**I wonder if anyone felt it should have been longer or that I should have done this or that. You know what though? I am very proud of this story! This is the second to last chapter**

**SO PLEASE ENJOY!**

**(Warning! This Chapter is purely dedicated to smut!)**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

When the plane touched down Gilbert couldn't wait to get up. The familiar weight of his cross clinking against Alfred's precious dog tags under that heavy, bulky bomber jacket made him miss the blue eyed man fiercely. As he exited the plane with all the other passengers, none of them knowing who he was, the albino man scanned the crowed of family members till he spotted that tall blond.

His eye was still bandaged, his hair mussed from either sleep or the wrappings and his clothes were wrinkled but his smile… That smile was blinding as always. In his hand he held a single red rose with a black ribbon wrapped around it.

"Gil!"

The red eyed man had an armful of American as soon as he was spotted, a smile creeping up his own face as he tiled the other's head back with a hand gripping sun kissed hair.

"Ja…I missed you Mein Liebling."

Pressing a sweet kiss to the other's lips, Gilbert smirked mentally as that lovely blue eye drifted shut. When he pulled away from the dazed blond, he couldn't help the desire that coursed through him.

"Come on, Home, now!"

Someone would pick his bangs up, all they had to do was race home as fast as possible. The taxi took its sweet time and forced them into a heated make out session in the back seat. Hands caressed each other through fabric barriers while tongues and teeth collided and melted together. The engine cutting off had Gilbert diving a hand into his pocket and throwing a wad of money at the driver while pulling his lover up and out of the car. He didn't care that he drastically overpaid, it was much more important to get his beloved inside...or was it get inside his beloved, Gilbert wasn't sure anymore.

Fumbling for the lock was hard with the torturous things Alfred was doing with that talents tongue but as soon as the door was open, Gilbert flung his lover against the wall and kicked the door shut. His teeth latched on to Al's neck as they toed their shoes off and mein gott, Gil was going insane as the taste of sun and sweat teased his tongue.

"Gott you taste so good…"

Dragging the other away from the door by his wrist, Gilbert rushed up the steps to their room. It didn't matter anymore that He still had one shoe half on or that Ludwig could be home. He needed this…after everything, they both needed this!

The door banged open and Gilbert whipped Alfred forward to land hard on the bed as he shut the door with an obvious click as the lock stuck in place. His gaze was anything but gentle both knew that they could be gentle and kind later, right now they wanted sex, hard, rough, animalistic sex.

The Albino pushed the jacket from his shoulders and the shirt from body as the sound of metal clinking sounded. One thing registered in his mind before it numbed again as he pulled the dog tags off and slipped them over Alfred's neck before using them to tug him forward into a bruising kiss.

"Your tags my pet."

Alfred blushed weather in anger or desire Gilbert was sure but he didn't give the other long to think about it as he ripped his own white button up off of that glorious body, buttons scattering over the floor. He pushed the blond onto the bed harshly and climbed on top of him, easily dominating the kiss as he nipped at already swollen lips till they bled. A light dusting of tears showed in the other's eyes but no protests were uttered as he kissed back just as hard, the coppery taste making the kiss darker….sweeter.

Every kiss, every bite, every lick made each shiver as everything was given and reciprocated. Alfred's once glorious unmarked flesh was covered in marks, some of them deep enough to bite while the pale distorted expanses of Gilbert were equally marked as the whimpering boy bit into ice colored flesh to leave red bloody welts.

Gilbert pinned the blonde's hands suddenly and growled softly in his ear.

"Stay…let me torture you into sweet oblivion my sweet sweet dog."

Alfred didn't know what the obsession was with calling him a dog all of sudden but the term made him hot and the deep accent that flared up the more aroused Gilbert became made it all the darker. Sharp white teeth nipped gently at that ear before pale full lips trailed down. The gentleness had Alfred writhing just as much as harsh bites, the heat burning his skin more and more.

When Gilbert reached the band of Alfie's jeans, the blonde was ready to scream in frustration when suddenly, things got rough again. The jeans were unbuttoned and jerked down quickly, boxers being shucked off at the same time. Alfred blushed profusely and had a moment of embarrassment as his hands moved to cover himself. Two things happened at once.

One was Gilbert's hands grasping his wrists in a bruising hold as they forced them back up next to his head. Second was what he growled out.

"Let me see Alfred. Your beautiful, you're like the sun and I wish to torture you….ravish you into sweet oblivion. I promise it won't hurt so won't you let me?"

Alfred gulped, he had never seen the albino like this. Possessive, dominating and dangerous…and he suddenly knew why Gilbert would have been broken. Someone this arousing….this dominating forced to be dominated….and Alfred was more than happy to relinquish his body over to the other. Gilbert owned his body, heart and soul…how could he not want to hand it over here and now?

Smiling softly, like an angel under the burning hell fire in Gilbert's eyes, Alfred gave his consent and let the other raise up to kneel on the bed before him. Those flaming red eyes singed his flesh and made his cock twitch with anticipation while the smirk on Gilbert's face made him shiver in nervousness.

Slowly, Gilbert reached over him and into the night stand and removed two simple things. A black tie and a half empty bottle of lube fell onto the bed next to Alfred's head.

"I have plenty of things I would love to torture you with my beloved but for this time, all you need is me."

Tying the neck tie around Alfred's wrists, the blonde man biting his lip as though he wanted to utter complaints, Gilbert couldn't help but smirk.

"That's so that you don't try to cover up again. Now be a good boy and keep your hands up near your face."

Lubing three of his fingers, Gilbert moved his hand down the boy's body slowly, allowing the cool gel to warm slightly before rubbing gently at the puckered entrance.

"Have to prep you for my five meters now don't we?"

Alfred moaned as the sounds grated over his ears. He wasn't a virgin, the 60's made quick work of that but since then, no one had touched him this way…there had been too much going to even worry about sex. When one of those slick fingers slipped past that ring of tight muscle, Alfred let out a gentle keen, his hands clutching together as though in prayer.

It didn't hurt yet, the gild and slight burn though felt oddly intoxicating and his erection twitched, begging for attention as pre-cum welled at the tip.

"Gil~"

And Gilbert was never one to make other's wait. A second finger slipped in quickly and since there was no protest, a few moments later he slipped in a third. Alfred whimpered and moaned, the pain feeling erotic and mind numbing as he was stretched…but he wanted more. He wanted the pain of penetration. He wanted to be stretched beyond all else and broken, he wanted to be dominated and forced into a position where he would never have to be in control.

Gilbert pulled his fingers away and wiped his hand on the red and black comforter and pulled his jeans off in one quick go. He quickly slicked his own member, growling as he finally touched his own neglected member before flipping Alfred over and pulling him to his knees and elbows.

"Alfie, I will be gentle enough but I am going to break you and make you so you can never live without my touch."

The moan that greeted his ears finally pushed all that long trained control over the edge as Gilbert slammed hard into that red, twitching hole. The scream that greeted him was the only thing that kept him from thrusting without care into that tight hot hole.

"Mein Gott your tight…"

His accent was thick and he had to sink his teeth deep into Alfred's shoulder to keep himself from moving.

"Gil…don't…move…yet…"

He could hear the tears in the younger's voice and he felt slightly guilty about it but he wasn't asked to pull out so he stayed as still as possible except for one hand which snuck under his lanky lover to rub at his member. Alfred moaned and jerked, causing him to press back against Gilbert and causing the elder to groan, his hips jerking against the other.

"Mo…ve…Gil…need you…"

Gilbert didn't wait another second as he pulled his hips back before slamming in. The blonde shouted in pure pleasure as Gil dug his fingers into the supple flesh along the younger's hips and started a fast and hard rhythm. The tight sheath around him clung and twitched making him groan and push harder till suddenly his lover gave a particularly hard spasm.

"Ah! There! Hit there! Ahhhhh! Yes! Gil! More!"

The bellows coming from his bed mate made him smirk and push harder, he knew the younger would be in pain later but for now, the pleasure was much to heady. He purposely aimed for that special spot as Alfred dissolved into incoherent screams and curses.

"Fuck, nyah! Fucking God! Yes! God Fuck!"

Gilbert couldn't help but tease the younger as he thrust shallowly, only nudging that spot.

"I know I'm good but god? Really Alfie, I think we need to adjust your country's perspective on godly things."

The glare he was thrown from over one badly chewed shoulder told him move or die as that hole clenched around him. He smirked and pulled on those hips until Alfie was seated fully on his cock. He then slowly turned the younger around so those long, strong legs wrapped around his waist.

"Untie your hands mein Liebling …"

Gilbert ran his hands soothingly over that slightly marred back as he waited, his hips jerking up against Alfred as the blonde gasped, trying to untie himself with his teeth and moan at the same time. When he finally got his hands free, he wrapped them around Gilbert's neck and used that super strength to ride his albino lover.

Talented fingers from years of playing a violin slid around the front of his partner, teasing sun kissed skin on their way, to play with the neglected member bouncing against his abs.

"Gil~ So close!"

Gilbert smirked and nipped at the blonde's shoulder again.

"Then cum!"

A few more hard thrusts were all it took before the blonde was twitching and screaming in his grasp as pearly substance splattered their stomachs. With a growl, Gilbert forced Alfred onto his back and pumped quickly into that twitching cavern before his own seed filled the other, his climax sounding out in a low roar.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Alfred awoke not long after their love making to a hand carding through his hair and the click of a lighter. His cheek was pillowed against the pale thigh of Gilbert who's red eyes stared down at him, a small smile adorning pinkish lips.

"How are ya feeling Liebling?"

Alfred did a quick stock of his body, noticing all the aches in his shoulders and lower back.

"I'm okay. Felt good…"

He trailed off, staring into those kind and gentle red eyes that only a little while ago were hard with passion.

"I love you… My Prussian God."

Gilbert chuckled and took a long drag from the cigarette he had lit, the smoky smell filling the air before he responded.

"I love ya too my golden dog."

The hand in his hair snaked down to tug at the tags around his neck. Alfred didn't mind the name though…if it was given to him by Gilbert then it wasn't an insult.

"Alfie…I won't be here forever, but always remember I love you."

Alfred stiffened slightly…he didn't want to think about someday losing his lover but it didn't matter right now. Right now, Gilbert was here and that's all that mattered.

"I here they are going to gather stuff to make a Prussian exhibit for museums. Do you want to see it with me when it comes out?"

The question seemed odd considering they were Nations. Why would they want to see museums dedicated to them? For them though, it was right for Alfred didn't know much about this man's past, the things he had seen, the wars he had been in…and because of that, this trip sounded perfect for them.

"Yeah Gil, I want to go…I want to see it all."

Gilbert just smiled and tilted his head back against the headboard to finish the cigarette. Alfred didn't stay awake long enough to talk more, his eye lids were to heavy and inevitably they slipped over bright blue eyes.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Ludwig found them a couple of hours later, having moved from the bed room and onto the couch, cuddled around each other and sleeping soundly…it truly reminded him of a dog and his master.

Alfred was curled up, knees tucked tight against him and his head pillowed in Gilbert's lap. The albino had his hand buried in golden locks with his head tilted back and soft snores passing his lips. Ludwig left them like that, making sure Feli didn't bother them and took his own Italian lover out for dinner while the two healing men slept.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Wah! Only one more chapter and it's all done!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this smutty tasty treat! **

**Thank you!**

**And please **

**REVIEW!**


	7. Hero's Blue

**Heroes Blue 7**

**And So we reach our anticlimactic ending with a few bumps along the way and a long tribune to the future that may or may not happen. **

**Peace even for a short time is an amazing thing and I feel that's what this story represents, a strive for peace if only within the soul. I feel this chapter will show that, if only for a little while, Alfred and Gilbert found peace within each other.**

**Also, I dedicate Innocence by Avril Lavigne to this chapter!**

**(Edit: I was only informed now that I FAIL! Lol I totally failed at the end of the first chapter with the JFK thing! Even though I did my research. I won't go back and fix it because it is a cute thing at the end there but I am sorry for failing!)**

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed this story, your words meant so much to me! **

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Alfred stared up at the tree he lounged under, a gentle breeze floating through the branches.

"Ten years huh? It's been that long hasn't it…"

Everything he had been through over the years, everything he had seen, felt, heard and touched… Yet here he was, relaxing under a tree and waiting for his lover. He could still remember the pain in his body that day ten years ago. Weather it was his heart trembling with love, his body from the marks that covered it as physical proof of their love or his eye…the representation of the pain and turmoil between them as countries.

Even now, though his body didn't hurt, it remembered. His vision was still sketchy in his left eye, the color darker then it's twin and his back would still ache for days after their love making but he loved it either way.

"Alfie!"

Alfred blue eyes turned to meet the ruby irises of his beloved while a smile danced across his face.

"Gil! You kept this hero waiting even though you're the one that set up this date!"

Gilbert smirked at him.

"Yeah well my awesomeness takes time to reach full potential!"

Gilbert's cocky smile softened as he pulled Alfred to his feet and kissed him gently.

"Sorry to keep you waiting…"

Alfred wrapped his arms around the other's waist and leaned his head down to his shoulder. He didn't want to admit it but not seeing the other made him scared…like it could be the last time. Sure, they had fights, Alfred had stormed out of Ludwig's home at 2 in the morning only to barge into Arthur's on many occasions in the last ten years but it didn't change the fact that they loved each other and that there could always be that moment where Gilbert didn't come after him…

That moment where he would never go after anyone again terrified Alfred.

"It's okay…we better get to exhibit before everyone else gets annoyed…"

Gilbert had called everyone in for their anniversary date. It was a date based on the promise ten years ago to see the Prussian Exhibit when it was finished…and this was the opening week for the historic event.

"Ja."

They walked hand in hand down the tree lined path, the sun was bright that day and Alfred was glad he could blame that for the glistening of tears in his eyes as he felt that hand…yeah, it was still strong, yeah, Gilbert was still healthy…but there were signs. The way Gilbert bruised easier…the way he got tired more often… They were all signs that he wouldn't last forever… Alfred was holding onto the hope that maybe seeing the exhibit would remind him that people still believed in his existence.

Taking the time to look at his partner's outfit, Alfred smiled at the old Prussian Blue uniform he wore, his Iron Cross placed beautifully at his tie…it was like being back in WWII.

"Prussian Blue…it's a nice color."

If Gilbert had been thinking, he didn't show any sign of being bothered as he smiled at the younger.

"Yeah…I thought it would be good to drag my uniform out. This isn't the original…that got burned away by Ivan but Ludwig kept the copies."

Alfred nodded and looked down at his own attire, sighing as he realized how lousy his choice was in comparison. Al had on a black hoody/vest with a muscle tee underneath and black skinny jeans. A pair of converse sneakers on his feet completed the look while his dog tags shone in the bright sunlight. Gilbert didn't seem to concerned about his outfit though so Alfred decided not to let it bother him too much.

When the large building came into sight, Alfred was surprised to see that no one showed up to wait for them.

"Erm, Gil? Where is everyone."

The albino chuckled slightly before nodding his head.

"Well ya see Al…I wanted this to be just the two of us so I told everyone our anniversary was the next day and to meet at a bar… Sorry for not telling you."

He gave the blond a peck on the cheek for his patience and the American just shrugged.

"Doesn't matter… I'm just glad we can go!"

With that, he rushed his lover into the building and up to the clerk. After paying for their tickets and getting a map of the facility, they picked which parts they wanted to see, deciding to end their day with the Prussian Exhibit. Gilbert commented a few times that maybe they should have drug Ludwig here to tell them more about his own experiences as they traveled through time to when the big man was once 300 states but personally Al felt that Gilbert offered more.

The albino man had a better memory than anyone gave him credit for as he told stories dating back to the Holy Roman Empire. He remarked about days when fighting was a great thing and the different types of wars 'back in the day'. When they reached the WWI exhibit their conversation turned to darker days. Days of when the Austrian/Hungary alliance was used to drag Germany into a war it didn't want and how that back fired leading into WWII.

It was in the following exhibit that they got edgy, neither enjoyed remembering that. Gilbert both for what his brother went through and later what he himself went through while Alfred hated remembering all the injustice done to everyone… There were some times the two could joke though, remembering days when things were calmer during the war…especially Gilbert remarking about all the drunken escapades with his gang.

They certainly got a lot of looks, weather it was how they were dressed, the comments they were making or the odd times at which they would laugh neither knew but they were stared at quite openly.

The day wore on with the men stopping at the museum café/gift shop to pick up food for the starving American and checking out souvenirs. It took them a while to decide before they ended up with a brand new Prussian flag, which Gilbert was excited about, and a book about Prussian warfare. When they had eaten and relaxed a bit, easily slipping into a comfortable silence, both agreed that it was time to head to their main attraction.

"Come on Gil… time to go see what we came here for!"

Gilbert only smiled softly and allowed his blonde lover to drag him to the second floor which was completely dedicated to Prussia. The entrance sign was huge and beautiful, reading "The Prussian Existence" which Gilbert read allowed for his none fluent friend.

"Ah! Look at this Al, this is from when I was the Teutonic Knights!"

Alfred stared at the painting of a silver haired boy leading his military. Their outfits were simple with some metal armor and white robes decorated in bluish crosses holding a matching flag. The boy at the front, red eyes ablaze and silver hair glinting in the sun, looked like a general for all his small stature.

"I fought alongside them even though I couldn't have been bigger than an eight year old. The battles were hard and long, my days as the knights lasting until I was a teen. I remember the first time I met Liet, he was just a small brat back then. Hungary was always ordering me around back then but I had thought she was a he so I didn't argue much kesesese."

Alfred listened intrigued as they walked through the first section. So many artifacts were preserved from that day and the stories Gilbert told were more amazing then anything they could read. The next part was the early days of the Kingdom of Prussia.

"Old Fritz! Haha, I remember this like it was yesterday. Guy comes marching into my country as the Teutonic Knight or the Germany Order and tell us 'You are now a kingdom and I shall call you Prussia! With that, I am now the King!' But you know, he was a great guy…he led us well for a long time, as did his descendants. I loved each and every one, helped babysit his kids sometimes too!"

Alfred laughed loudly, easily imagining Gilbert teaching the kids all the workings of beer!

The paintings of the man were great though there were none showing Gilbert until the Prussian/Austrian wars. Then there was a great picture of the Prussian/Spanish/French combined forces looking down at the Austrian military.

"Hah, that's from when I captured Silesia… I had gotten dumped by that piano loving bastard and he married Eliziveta. It doesn't matter now though."

Gilbert pressing a kiss to Alfred cheek having noticed the blonde looking slightly glum about this time in history.

"I have you now, and I don't need anyone else."

Alfred's hundred watt smile was worth it as they moved on to later times. The unification of Germany, Prussia being relegated to East Prussia and then, Prussia during WWII days.

"We didn't want to join the war. If we hadn't been invaded we probably would have remained neutral considering we didn't really have a bone to pick with the Russians nor Poland. When it came down to it though, we joined in easily enough and I fought hard along my Bruder."

"We hated what our people were doing but as countries we have no choice. When the war was ending though and you all broke apart Germany, I thought my time to fade had come…I didn't think Russia would put up an actually divider and turn me into East Germany."

Here he took a breath as they stared at pictures of the wall.

"At first, I was allowed to go around the house but I was usually beaten… or other things to the point that I couldn't. I didn't think about my people after a while…I just wanted to disappear and I didn't care if that meant becoming one with Russia." "

My body was pushed to limits and my pride was torn to shreds. Then Regan, your boss, came and made his wonderful comment to 'Tear down that wall!' and I cried… When Liet told me I cried. After that, I could see it, freedom that is and I knew why you fought so hard for it… it's a beautiful thing to have."

Next were three beautiful paintings…each holding a picture of Gilbert.

"I don't think I ever mentioned this but before I became East Germany, I was known as Gilbert Weilschmidt… It was an old Prussian name that died long ago which is why I go with the German name instead. This picture is from the other side of the wall…as I walked through that crowd and showed them that old Prussian pride."

Alfred stared at the picture of a battered man marching through crowds of people to reach the wall… The wall that Alfred drug down with everything he had. The picture was titled

'_The Soldier'_

The next picture was of Gilbert…_Prussia_ standing upon a ledge with his hands stretched towards the sun, his back littered with injuries and the crowd cheered around him even though he looked ready to collapse. They rallied around their Leader, the stance of a man long beaten down by Russia but who had come out on top.

"When I raised my hand to the air, I wanted to be drawn up into that glorious sun…it was shining so brilliantly that day."

'_Sunlight's Guidance'_

Gilbert ran a finger over the name plate before looking at the third. It was of Gilbert as he came over the wall with the Prussian flag soaring out behind him…this picture should have held Ludwig and Feli who had rushed to greet him but instead, it showed Alfred. It was different though.

In this picture, Alfred had huge angle wings flowing from that brown bomber jacket, the sun acting like a halo while large blue eyes shone with crystal tears that slipped down lightly tanned cheeks. The wings seemed to be made of light instead of feathers as this angelic version watched Gilbert.

"_The Angelic Savior."_

Gilbert read the title aloud before both turned to look at the main hall…and the largest painting off all. This picture brought Gilbert too his knees and Alfred too tears as they stared at it. Both ignored the words of all around them as they remembered the hug they had shared and the different version they stared at now.

Before them was a painting of Gilbert, bloody and beaten but with a sense of pride still carried in his being even while falling to his knees. Holding him up was the same blonde angel, the bomber jacket and uniform exchanges for a flowing white garment matching beautiful wings as he hugged the albino man lightly. Those eyes shone brighter than the blues of the sky or the tattered uniform Gilbert wore.

"Young Sirs?"

Both sets of tear filled orbs looked up into an elderly face of a man who looked at them then the painting.

"Ah…you both are the first to show such a reaction to my painting…I wonder why though."

The man stared at them and his eyes opened wide in realization.

"Why…you're the man who gave me the Prussian flag from that day…and that makes you the American soldier that waited for us… But why have you not aged?"

And Gilbert could only smile through his tears at the man as he spoke.

"You may not believe us but in this world, there are men and women who represent their countries…we are the best kept secret in the world but you deserve to know…though, can you tell us the name of you painting?"

The man pulled out a note book and handed it to Alfred and Gilbert.

"Only if you promise to sign that and write your story."

Gilbert smiled and wrote about the beings who live in this world different from humans before signing his name…

_Gilbert Weilschmidt/Beilschmidt the representation of the Awesomeness that was and always will be the Kingdom of Prussia!_

Alfred took the paper and wrote his own little commentary about heroes and saviors before signing his name as well.

_Alfred 'Al' 'Alfie' F. Jones, the being of America and the world's greatest Hero._

The man read both entries and smiled before answering the previous question.

"I will pass this on for years and years…all in my family will know of Prussia so that it may never die. That picture? Ah…that picture was called…

_**Hero's Blue**_

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**And the end! I hope you all enjoyed this short but beautiful story! I really enjoyed writing these chapters and I hope you will all review my ending! Thank you very much and always remember, Prussia was an amazing country and it should be remembered! **

**As long as you remember it, Gilbert shall live and Alfred will never be alone!**

**Thank you all again!**

_**The End**_


End file.
